


Scaretale

by absolutpiphi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, New Year's Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutpiphi/pseuds/absolutpiphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holidays turn students into pranksters, especially if they live in dorms. Murasakibara didn't know and all he actually wanted was to be with his boyfriend anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaretale

Stubborn knocking on the door was slowly waking up Murasakibara. He didn't remember how or when he'd fallen asleep. When he came to himself enough to register his chips, jellybeans and dragée chocolates were spread out on his bed, the purplette forced himself to get up from it without ruining his snacks. He heard crunching when he was on his feet; he stepped on the chips and jellybeans that had fallen off to the floor.

"Ah, no…" It was such a shame; he just wasted some good snacks. He was upset now though the return of the knocking reminded him he had guests. He proceeded to open the door grouchily.

"Finally."

"Yo, Atsushi. Were you sleeping?"

Murasakibara's teammates Himuro and Fukui greeted him.

"Yeah." The purplette answered Himuro's offhanded question although it was evident with his tired violet eyes and hunch on his back.

"So fairytales were true all along. Awakening of a sleeping giant takes forever." Fukui murmured while pushing past Atsushi to get inside.

"Sorry for waking you up." Himuro looked apologetic when violet miracle let him in as well. Murasakibara left the door open; he didn't want to get up again in case more people would show up on his doorstep.

"Man, you're so lazy Murasakibara. Why are sleeping at this hour?" Fukui, who found the bed too messy to sit on, so seized the study table's spinning chair, was spinning nonstop when he asked.

"Yeah, Atsushi. Aren't you excited about the celebrations? I'm really wondering Japan's New Year celebration. I heard it's very lively." Himuro looked as excited as he claimed which was interesting coming from him. But it was returnee's first New Year in Japan, so it wasn't too surprising.

Today was New Year's Eve and it was currently 6:30 in the evening but Atsushi didn't see any reason to be enthusiastic about it. If he couldn't be with his Mido-chin, then what was the point? It was too much trouble to go and visit his family in Tokyo, and he wasn't even able to see his boyfriend there. So Murasakibara had decided he'd spend the night in his dorm room, eating sugary/salty treats, and maybe hang out with his teammates/friends until it was January 1st.

A pair of violet eyes gazed over the two uninvited guests before the purplette sat on his bed and began eating his snacks that were laying around. The both older males didn't seem to catch on with violet miracle's lack of response. They were too engrossed with their conversation. They were probably still talking about the celebrations. Atsushi didn't listen to their conversation but he suspected Fukui was pulling the returnee's leg as he usually did to his unsuspecting victims.

The blond senior was beginning to tell a scary tale about how monsters, demons and evil spirits were coming down from the mountains to Akita prefecture to haunt people's houses in every New Year's Eve. However, Liu Wei, the exchange student from China, interrupted the story before it could even start as he hastily entered Atsushi's room.

"Hey, what's going on in the dorm? Everyone's saying stuff about Gods and demons and no one is in their room."

 _'It should be starting now.'_ Fukui knew what exactly was going on, of course. But he had no intention of revealing the truth to his juniors. It'd have ruined the purpose if he did so.

What Fukui had attempted to tell to Himuro about the evil coming down from the mountains wasn't something he'd made up. It was an old belief of the folk of Akita. The tradition went down as young men wearing costumes to look like demons and purify themselves in shrines and they were called Namahage. They would enter villagers' houses abruptly and shout loudly to send away the evil from there. Namahage would ask to the household if there were any naughty, lazy children around and scare the kids with the threats of taking them to the mountains then parents would offer drinks and food to ease them. And though Namahage looked frightful and terrified the children, they were actually blessing the household and encouraging people to work hard in the upcoming year. They were worshiped like Gods among the locals.

Majority of the children might be mentally scarred and though Fukui's juniors weren't exactly small kids, one of them was a giant brat who wasn't an inhabitant of Akita while the other was a returnee and the third one was Chinese. So it could work as a prank when Okamura and his friend burst into the dorm dressed as Namahage.

Liu was still explaining what he'd heard from other residents of the dorm; Himuro looked astonished while Atsushi wasn't interested. The gossip about Namahage visiting their dorm was spread around by Fukui to prepare a base for the prank. The blond decided to explain few things to increase the effect.

" _They_ must be coming."

Their senpai's sudden declare attracted juniors' attention. They looked confused.

"You know, Namahage."

"What's that, Fukui-sama?" Liu asked.

"It's not what, it's who." Fukui gave a dramatic pause. "Namahage are demon-like Gods. They have giant red ogre faces and wear straw cloaks, carrying wooden knives around."

Fukui looked each junior in the eye. Liu was stunned while Himuro, albeit still confused, was a bit stunned as well. Murasakibara seemed indifferent but Fukui could tell that he wasn't because the purplette had stopped eating. _'Interesting.'_

"Wah-Why are you saying they are coming?" Liu paled. He was a superstitious Chinese teenager. He'd grown up with maybe scarier tales and believed them by heart. It looked like Liu was going to be the first one to be hooked in the net.

"Oh, you really don't know?" Fukui was obviously taunting them but he still got head shakes as answers. He forced himself not to grin; his juniors were getting caught in the trap rather easily.

"At every New Year's Eve, evil spirits, ghosts, demons and the dead come down from the mountains to haunt people and take a reside in their houses. Namahage come down as well to send the other evil things away from the people's homes and it works 'cause you know, Namahage are powerful demons, too." Fukui wasn't exactly lying. There was truth in his words; just the part where Namahage being actual demons wasn't completely correct together with other minor details. "Namahage storm into the house and yell 'WOAH! WOAH!'" The blond's unexpected shout made the junior trio jump.

This was bad; Fukui was going to crack under his juniors' cuteness. He wouldn't though, not yet.

"And then, they ask ' **Are there any lazy humans?** '" The blond thickened his voice to make it sound creepy. "If there are any slacked off people, Namahage take them back to the mountains with 'em and feed on their souls. And so, those humans become hungry evil spirits too but they have to wait for another year to eat. They get hungrier and hungrier and when it's New Year's Eve again, they attack their own families…"

Fukui examined the trio's expressions. His words worked well on Liu as Fukui anticipated; the Chinese was totally petrified. Himuro was a problem; he was perplexed, more so than before. Fukui didn't get what Himuro didn't get. _'Returnees… They are always confused.'_ After growing up in another country, coming back to Japan must have been causing a brain damage. There was no other excuse in the blond's opinion.

However, Fukui admitted to himself that he hadn't expected Murasakibara's reaction. Usually bored and apathetic violet miracle's expression was of one who had seen a real-life, full-fledged ogre. Well, he was actually about to see two ogres although they weren't real. Atsushi's improbable fright had the value of gold for Fukui. He kind of guessed why his youngest kouhai was so spooked.

"Well, when Namahage come, we know who we will point as lazy." Murasakibara jerked his head in the direction of Fukui while Himuro and Liu looked at the purplette.

When Atsushi felt everyone's stare on him, he really believed they would tell on him to the monsters.

"Really? You… will?" Murasakibara felt betrayed and looked quite upset.

Fukui couldn't believe how cute Murasakibara was being. He actually wanted to console the gigantic kid by saying that everything was a joke! The blond was having a real hard time holding in his laughter. When he noticed Himuro was about to do even Fukui had thought about doing, the blond acted before him.

"Of course we will. We don't want Namahage to take _us_ by mistake now, do we?" _'Argh…'_ Fukui told himself he could appease Atsushi when the joke eventually revealed.

Himuro was going to decline what their senpai claimed they would do but very loud shouting and crashing, screaming and laughter shook the dorm.

' _Great timing.'_ However, before Fukui could be happy about the successful-looking prank, Murasakibara got up and left his own room in a heartbeat.

 

* * *

 

 

Midorima flipped his phone open and close it for the hundredth time. He hadn't heard anything from Murasakibara since the day before and it was getting on his nerves. Since he couldn't find any reason to give a call, he was just left in dark about Atsushi's doings.

Murasakibara had been very upset by the fact that Midorima wouldn't be spending the New Year's Eve with him. It wasn't something Midorima could help; his parents had barely managed to take a leave from the hospital at the same time just for the occasion. Murasakibara should have been more understanding about it instead of refusing to talk to Midorima and probably pouting somewhere on his own… Great, now the greenette was even more annoyed.

Moreover, Midorima's parents had had to get back to the hospital. They'd both had emergency calls in the middle of their dinner outside. So Midorima had come back home alone, and would probably be alone for the rest of the night. Maybe the greenette would call Atsushi…

Midorima didn't call Atsushi. Instead, he picked up a book and a blanket from his room and perched on the couch in the living room. In the entire house, only entrance's light was on but it was enough to lighten the room he settled. He was able to read his book and that was all he cared. He turned on the TV as well, but turned off its sound. He eventually dozed off while reading only to wake up to the sound of his phone ringing. He didn't remember where he'd put it and his slipped spectacle wasn't much of a help for the search. In the end, the greenette fished out his phone between the cushions of the couch.

"Yes?"

"…" There wasn't any response from the caller. When Midorima checked the caller ID, he saw it was Murasakibara who was on the other line.

"Murasa-"

"Mido-chin… I'm in Tokyo. Are you at home?"

Midorima was bewildered to say the least. The clock showed it was 11:15 pm and Murasakibara was supposed to be in Akita.

"Yes, I'm at home."

"I'm close. Can I… come in?" Atsushi sounded hesitant like he wasn't sure Midorima would take him in. He was being an idiot; as if Shintarou would have left Atsushi outside to freeze to death. Though Midorima was forgetting the fact that the Murasakibara's parents were also living in the same prefecture.

"Yes." Right after he gave his answer sharply, the bell rang. Midorima went to open the door swiftly without hanging up the phone.

There stood Atsushi. They stared at each other for a while with their phones still pressed on their ears. Midorima quickly caught up on how ridiculous they must look. He flipped close his phone while gesturing Murasakibara to get in.

Just as Atsushi entered the house, he closed the door behind him fleetly and captured Midorima in a tight hug. The greenette felt the outside's cold from Murasakibara's clothes; the hug froze him but he felt warm just as the same.

Murasakibara sighed in content. He was calm and glad now that he could hold his Mido-chin. He didn't like those feelings he'd had when senpai had told the tradition of Akita. The purplette hadn't been able to stay in the prefecture, so he'd gotten on the train coming to Tokyo without much consideration. He'd remembered after he'd gotten off the train that his family went to visit his grandparents in Kyoto and they would return late and Midorima wasn't able to see him or worse, maybe he'd refuse to see him.

Murasakibara couldn't be happier that he was mistaken.

Midorima slipped out of his arms after some time. Atsushi was about to begin whining but the greenette effectively shut him up by kissing his lips and asked him if he wanted hot chocolate. Murasakibara nodded and trailed behind Midorima into the kitchen. He wanted to help even though he wasn't more useful than an egg boiler in the kitchen. In the end, Atsushi just watched Shintarou making them hot chocolate. The purplette was fine with it; he was actually sad it didn't take longer to prepare the beverage.

They took their mugs with them and sat on the couch Midorima had slept. There was a weird reality show on the TV; the couple watched that with low volume for a while. Then Midorima got bored with it and returned to his book. Murasakibara finished his drink and lied down on couch by resting his head on the greenette's lap. He felt quite tired; his eyes slowly slid close.

When Murasakibara lied down, Midorima covered him with the blanket then continued to read. He was so caught up that it took quite some time for Midorima to grasp the cheering noises. When he looked up at the TV, he realized it was midnight. He glanced down at Murasakibara; the purplette was sound asleep in his lap. He watched Atsushi's sleeping face for a while, and then kissed him chastely, trying not to wake him up.

"Happy New Year." Midorima murmured to Atsushi's lips.

He was withdrawing from the close-up to the purplette's face when he felt an abrupt force at the back of his head, pulling him back to Atsushi's lips. Murasakibara kissed Midorima deeply, then he retreated enough to speak.

"Happy New Year, Mido-chin."

Then they both leaned in for another kiss. Midorima felt Atsushi's everything with the deep touch of their lips. He always had something he wanted from Midorima and always wished more than the greenette eventually gave him.

It was tiring sometimes but Midorima had to admit Murasakibara never held back with his love toward the greenette.

Tonight, when Midorima had thought he'd be alone, Atsushi was there with him and Midorima was overwhelmed with Murasakibara's and his own feelings.

"I love you." He spoke without thinking.

Murasakibara was surprised; he felt his heart would burst into pieces of gumdrops.

"Me too, Mido-chin." He turned toward Midorima's torso, hugged him and buried his face in the greenette's stomach. "So very much…" He murmured, his voice muffled.

The greenette wasn't sure what to do with himself, so he attempted to read his book once again. He didn't understand any words though; the book somehow lost its excitement. It could be because what Midorima blurted out mere seconds ago; the shock remained within the greenette after all. He wasn't used to openly saying his feelings.

"Aren't you tired?" Murasakibara looked at him.

"A little." Midorima admitted.

Atsushi leaned to take the book; he closed it and threw it to the floor. Then he took off Shintarou's glasses and put them on the side table next to the couch. Then he created a space for Midorima to lie down as well, and he pulled the greenette to the cushions as he covered their bodies with the blanket when both of them managed to fit in the tight space.

"Wouldn't bed be better?" It was cramped in Midorima's opinion. He didn't feel uncomfortable though.

"What are you suggesting, Mido-chin?" Murasakibara knew his Mido-chin wasn't suggesting _that_. He just wanted to tease and see the blush on his pretty greenette's face.

"Sleeping on the bed would be more comfortable." Midorima didn't get it, of course.

"Would we only be sleeping?" Atsushi licked Shintarou's ear while asking it with a playful tone.

"What else-" Then the green miracle finally caught on and Atsushi earned his reward – a red face with beautiful green eyes.

Murasakibara couldn't hold himself from kissing Shintarou with a goofy smile.

" **Idiot.** "

"I'm joking, Mido-chin."

"You are still an idiot."

"But Mido-chin loves me~."

"…Shut up." Midorima wasn't quick with his retort.

Atsushi rested his head on Shintarou's toned chest. He slowly fell asleep while listening to his boyfriend's strong heartbeat.

It was the best New Year ever. Now, Murasakibara needed to make the next one even better.

What he didn't guess was his thoughts were mutual.

 

* * *

 

**NG-Shuu (Take\1)**

"…we know who we will point as-"

"Muro-chin, stop!" Himuro freezes with one foot is in the middle of taking a step back.

Murasakibara reaches to floor and picks up dragée chocolates from there, blows off the dust on them and wipes them on his shirt to get rid of the dirt that might stick on the chocolates.

Then he eats them.

"You were saying, senpai~?"

"…You've already been to the mountains, Murasakibara?"

"Ara?"

"So giants overpower demons…"


End file.
